thenighthubfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama 7 Seas Episode 4
9:50 JRO123 (dwayne) oh, my son (dwayne) how i long for thee 9:50 Berryleaf (bridgette) I'm sure he's rooting for you from home Dwayne 9:50 JRO123 (dwayne) *is penning a shakespearean screenplay about himself and his son* 9:51 Berryleaf (Bridgette) I'll uh...leave you to your work. *blinks* 9:51 JRO123 (dwayne) I've been thinking, it's time for me to embrace my creative side 9:51 Pierzina (tom) And I'm sure child protection services have a new case to fill. 9:51 Berryleaf (Bridgette) Tom, can I talk to you for a second? 9:51 Dark Knight Rebirth tom is low key the best character 9:51 Heozaki (jo) Just shut up, finally 9:51 Dark Knight Rebirth (zoey) At least people will know your story right? 9:51 Heozaki (jo) Dwayne you better man up or you're gone next 9:51 Pierzina (tom) Um yes? Do you need something? Fashion tips? (tom) Those ugly cargo shorts have got to GO sister. 9:52 JRO123 (dwayne) conf: This isnt a midlife crisis, this is my new passion. I mean, with Junior out of the game, I have so much free time. I need to start looking at this from a different perspective 9:52 Berryleaf (Bridgette) No, it's something else that's been bothering me lately. And my shorts are fine. >.> But what I wanted to ask was...how did you know DJ's mom wasn't doing well? 9:52 Pierzina (tom) I didn't even know they *made* shorts like those for women. They shouldn't. 9:52 JRO123 (dwayne) yeah, i hadnt thought of that 9:52 Pierzina (tom) Also I didn't I was just bored and wanted to start drama. (tom) :P 9:52 JRO123 (dwayne) hmmmm...i see (dwayne) well, i'm sure you had your reasons 9:52 Berryleaf (Bridgette) Wait, what? DJ was my friend! I thought I was voting him off for his benefit. 9:53 Rocky XXVII Im not starting until Grass arrives 9:53 JRO123 (dwayne) yeah, I definitely wasn't voting him for any reason in particular dont be autistic ShroomstagramUser has left the building. 9:53 Pierzina (tom) You did... he was wearing that hideous white cap. On NATIONAL TELEVISION. 9:53 Dark Knight Rebirth oh shit gtg (troll) LeoCTallon3 has entered TDRPW Headquarters. 9:53 JRO123 (dwayne) yknow, it just strategically seemed like the right thing to do, gameplay wise 9:53 Berryleaf (bridgette) But...I don't know Tom. 9:53 JRO123 (dwayne) NOTHING BEYOND THAT 9:53 Pierzina (tom) If my BFF Jen did that, I totally would have to put her out of her misery. That's what friends do! 9:54 Berryleaf (bridgette) I mean...I guess. *looks away* 9:54 Pierzina (tom) Trust me, you did him many favors. 9:54 JRO123 (harold) hey, gang, whats coooking gang B) 9:54 Rocky XXVII >Calls me autistic >Is an impatient cuck 9:54 JRO123 (harold) whats good lindsay JRO123 lmao fine RP RESTARTS---- 9:59 Heozaki Alright this is the official start Sorry for JRO 's impatience to start 9:59 JRO123 (chris) *gives cold open* fuck off benny 9:59 Heozaki (jo) Alright, we need to be in tip-top shape for today! 9:59 Dark Knight Rebirth uh oh cursing 9:59 JRO123 (dwayne) oh, my son. how i long for thee Ruriguru has left the building. 9:59 Dark Knight Rebirth gotta restart again Ruriguru has entered TDRPW Headquarters. 10:00 JRO123 (dwayne) *is penning shakespearean epic about his son* 10:00 Heozaki (jo) *slaps Dwayne* 10:00 JRO123 (dwayne) my word! 10:00 Heozaki (jo) You need to man up 10:00 DegrassiFTW27 (scott) *rolls eyes at Dwayne and Jo* Already with this.... 10:00 Berryleaf (Bridgette) Uh...I'll leave you to your work. (Bridgette) Tom, can I talk to you for a second? 10:00 JRO123 (dwayne) now, that was just uncalled for 10:00 Heozaki (jo) Stop being a little baby and do your job 10:00 Pierzina (tom) Man up to your level, Jo? (tom) Get it? Cause you look like a man. 10:00 Heozaki (jo) Eh, he's like a bug- (jo) Oh shut up you drama queen 10:00 JRO123 (dwayne) :O (dwayne) good heavens 10:01 Pierzina (tom) Also sure Bridgette, what's up? Need fashion tips? GODuncan has left the building. 10:01 JRO123 (dwayne) wait, theyre not a man? 10:01 Pierzina (tom) Those shorts have got to go, sister. 10:01 JRO123 (dwayne) boy, how embarassing 10:01 Berryleaf (Bridgette) No, it's something else that's been bothering me lately. And my shorts are fine. >.> But what I wanted to ask was...how did you know DJ's mom wasn't doing well? 10:01 Heozaki (jo) Well, I couldn't tell that you were a man since your masculinity obviously left you ages ago 10:01 Rocky XXVII (Taylor) Me and my daddy are the ones who are supposed to boss people around. I'm not gonna let your she-beast ass boss me around (Taylor) nobody ever tells ME what to do 10:02 Berryleaf (duncan) Go make me a sandwich, woman. 10:02 JRO123 (dwayne) *sighs* junior really was the heart of this team (harold) duncan, have you no class 10:02 Heozaki (tammy) Did I do good Heather?! 10:02 Pierzina (hather) no 10:02 Berryleaf (Duncan) Shut up incel 10:02 Pierzina *(heather) no 10:02 ShroomstagramUser (gwen) now what? 10:02 Berryleaf (duncan) I mean Harold 10:02 JRO123 (harold) :O why i never! 10:02 Pierzina (tom) I didn't. I just wanted to start drama cause I was bored. 10:03 JRO123 (harold) y'know, Duncan, im fed up with your crap! 10:03 Pierzina (tom) :P (tom) Lol! 10:03 JRO123 (harold) its about time you treated me with some respect 10:03 Berryleaf (Bridgette) Wait, what? DJ was my friend! I thought I was voting him off for his benefit. LeoCTallon3 has left the building. Ruriguru has left the building. 10:03 Heozaki (jo) DJ being voted out isn't our concern 10:03 Berryleaf (duncan) Oh yeah? Whatchu gonna do about it Harry Poppins? 10:03 Heozaki (jo) We have to make sure we don't go to the plank again today 10:03 Berryleaf (duncan) Write a fanfiction where you're stronger than me? 10:03 JRO123 (harold) I...uh. I am going to STERNLY reprimand you 10:03 Pierzina (heather) Oh man, the dweebs are going at it now! Someone grab the popcorn... and the laugh track. *eyeroll* 10:04 DegrassiFTW27 (scott) We did DJ a favor, we sent him back home with his mom *snickers* 10:04 Heozaki (jo) Or we will be cutting our weakest link *looks at Dwayne* 10:04 Berryleaf (duncan) Ooh, I'm shaking. 10:04 Dark Knight Rebirth (zoey) We can't cut Dwayne (zoey) He's just..... (zoey) ...... 10:04 Pierzina (tom) Have you SEEN his hat? Wearing that... on national TELEVISION? We put him out of his misery, sweetheart. 10:04 JRO123 (harold) conf: *writing self insert fanfiction* and then the BIG MEANIE loser duncan fell off a cliff and died, and the chad harold got all the wamen. the end. 10:04 Berryleaf (Bridgette) I mean...I guess... 10:04 Dark Knight Rebirth >using wamen outside of reddit smh 10:04 Berryleaf (bridgette) *looks unsure* 10:04 JRO123 (harold) UGH 10:04 Rocky XXVII (Taylor) Blandface is right. If there is a weak link it's her 10:04 JRO123 (harold) GOSH (harold) dude, you're the worst LeoCTallon3 has entered TDRPW Headquarters. 10:05 Berryleaf (duncan) Alternatively, I'm the best. 10:05 Heozaki (tammy) Conf: I'm going to win the million so I can make a annual LARPer convention back home 10:05 Berryleaf (duncan) *puts his arm around Gwen* ;) 10:05 JRO123 (dwayne) hey, guys, what are you talking about (dwayne) something juicy? 10:05 Heozaki (jo) Don't worry about it old timer 10:05 DegrassiFTW27 (cody) *looks on and sighs* 10:05 Heozaki (jo) Just be on your way 10:05 JRO123 (dwayne) aye aye, captain 10:06 Pierzina (heather) You're both loser dorks, now stop measuring your shoe size and get prepared for the challenge. I don't plan on letting Jo-ner get her filthy hands on another win. 10:06 Berryleaf (Bridgette) CONF: It does bother me a bit that Tom was willing to lie about DJ's mom to get ahead in the game...but I guess I can't really fault him too much for it. It's part of the game after all...right? 10:06 JRO123 (harold) fair enough. I wonder what's the plan for today. lel btw is gwen just gonna take that whatever (chef) MORNING, BABIES 10:06 ShroomstagramUser (gwen) *forces herself away from duncan* (gwen) *conf* What's his deal been, lately? 10:06 Heozaki Salty Scallywags - Harold, Heather, Gwen, Duncan, Tammy, Lindsay, Cody, Max Scurvy Dogs - Scott, Dwayne, Junior, Zoey, Jo, Bridgette, Tom, Taylor LeoCTallon3 has left the building. 10:07 JRO123 (chef) you're in luck, CHEF HATCHET is hostin again 10:07 Berryleaf (Duncan) What's the matter? Got your skull-patterned panties in a twist? 10:07 DegrassiFTW27 (cody) So, Max....how are you? (scott) You again? 10:07 Heozaki (jo) *yawns* 10:07 JRO123 (chef) Chris just kinda told me about it this morning, so... 10:07 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) Other than making a deadly doomsday device that will cause the death of millions 10:07 Rocky XXVII Junior still in? 10:07 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) I'm fine 10:07 Pierzina (heather) Chris out again? Wonder if he got called for another low budget box office flop. 10:07 Rocky XXVII Thought he was first out 10:07 JRO123 (chef) YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO MAKE DO, MAGGOTS 10:07 Heozaki Oh crap 10:07 JRO123 he is 10:07 Heozaki Lemme update it 10:07 JRO123 hes not here anymore 10:08 Rocky XXVII RIP Junior tho 10:08 JRO123 (chef) as I was saying 10:08 Heozaki Salty Scallywags - Harold, Heather, Gwen, Duncan, Tammy, Lindsay, Cody, Max Scurvy Dogs - Scott, Dwayne, Zoey, Jo, Bridgette, Tom, Taylor 10:08 ShroomstagramUser (gwen) duncan, explain your interest in me all of a sudden? 10:08 Rocky XXVII he shark shit now 10:08 JRO123 (chef) it's gonna be a while until we reach our next destination 10:08 Heozaki (jo) Where are we going now? 10:08 DegrassiFTW27 (scott) Then why are you talking? 10:08 JRO123 (chef) so, im gonna be a bit...improvisational with this challenge 10:08 Berryleaf (duncan) Interested? In you? Pfft, I could get any girl I want, why would I settle for some emo chick who writes poetry on her arm? 10:09 JRO123 (chef) we're gonna play a good old fashioned game me and the boys used to play in the army 10:09 Heozaki (tammy) Improv?! 10:09 JRO123 (chef) *tosses a soda bottle onto a table* (chef) GATHER ROUND, Y'ALL, WE'RE PLAYING SPIN THE BOTTLE 10:09 Heozaki (tammy) ALAS MY GOOD KNIGHT, I NEED THE MANA UPGRADE TO BE THE EVIL GORORDORF 10:09 ShroomstagramUser (gwen) still doesn't explain why you're flirting with me, still 10:09 JRO123 (chef) that's the challenge for today. 10:10 Dark Knight Rebirth fun fact : the army had a game called "Hide the pickle" in order to get soldiers to breed with the nurses 10:10 Berryleaf (Duncan) You played spin the bottle in the military? Isn't that a little gay? 10:10 Heozaki (jo) ...Is this a high school party or something? 10:10 ShroomstagramUser (gwen) and, I'm sorry, mana upgrade for what? 10:10 JRO123 (chef) NO HOMOPHOBIA ON THIS BOAT, BOI 10:10 Heozaki (tammy) It's LARPer lingo 10:10 JRO123 (chef) *whacks duncan* 10:10 DegrassiFTW27 (cody) Spin the bottle you say!? 10:10 Berryleaf (Duncan) Ow! 10:10 Dark Knight Rebirth (zoey) Spin the bottle? I never really played that before.. 10:10 JRO123 (chef) you got that right, shorty 10:10 Pierzina (heather) Duncan's just internalizing his own humiliating insecurities. 10:10 Berryleaf (Bridgette) Trust me, you'll get the hang of it. 10:10 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) Is it an EVILLLL bottle >.> 10:10 JRO123 (chef) everyone gonna sit around the table, and take a turn spinnin 10:10 Berryleaf (bridgette) You just spin the bottle and kiss whoever it lands on 10:11 JRO123 (chef) its simple 10:11 Berryleaf (duncan) No way Heather. Don't get me twisted. 10:11 JRO123 (chef) you kiss whoever it lands on, NO MATTER WHAT 10:11 Rocky XXVII (Taylor) Hopefully It's the fun type of Spin the Bottle 10:11 Dark Knight Rebirth (zoey) So it could be someone like *points to* Harold? 10:11 JRO123 (harold) hey! 10:11 Berryleaf (bridgette) Yeah,it's possible. 10:11 JRO123 (chef) oh, yeah 10:11 Pierzina (heather) Also don't flatter yourself, Gwit. He's desperate for anyone with standards as low as his eyebrow ridge. 10:11 JRO123 (chef) thats the idea (chef) every time you do it, your team will get a point 10:12 Berryleaf (Bridgette) CONF: Zoey is by far my best friend here. She's super sweet and just easy to be around in general. I would never do anything to hurt her. 10:12 Pierzina (tom) So what if we DON'T do it. 10:12 JRO123 (chef) but if you don't, your team looses a point 10:12 ShroomstagramUser (gwen) fair enough, Heather. 10:12 JRO123 (chef) everyone is gonna get a turn, then we're done (chef) kapeesh? 10:12 Berryleaf (Duncan) Nobody says kapeesh anymore geezer 10:12 ShroomstagramUser (gwen) *conf* plus, I've been seeing someone else, but I'll let him figure that out for himself. 10:12 JRO123 (chef) SHUT IT (chef) DUNCAN IS GOING FIRST 10:12 Pierzina (tom) *puts on chaostick* Pucker up! *chapstick 10:13 JRO123 (chef) spin, boy, spin 10:13 Berryleaf (Duncan) Fine. There's plenty of Duncan to go around. *winks at Gwen* (duncan) *spins the bottle* 10:13 JRO123 *it lands on Harold* (harold) O_O (harold) uh, no 10:13 Berryleaf (duncan) No way man. I ain't doing it. 10:13 Heozaki (jo) Ha, chicken! 10:13 JRO123 (chef) them's the rules, boy. YOU HAVE TO 10:13 Rocky XXVII JRO trying to live out his ship fantasies 10:13 DegrassiFTW27 (yo hold up, doesnt this mean dwayne's gonna have to kiss a minor no matter what) 10:13 JRO123 (harold) yeah i'm not comfortable with this yeah lol i guess he could land on chef i guess idk 10:14 Dark Knight Rebirth lmao 10:14 Berryleaf well 10:14 Pierzina (heather) DO IT YOU WUSSIES. 10:14 Heozaki .... 10:14 Dark Knight Rebirth let max spin it 10:14 Berryleaf the original cast is 18 as of RR 10:14 Heozaki JRO wtf 10:14 JRO123 im gonna randomize it for the other ones 10:14 Berryleaf (Duncan) Uh....I'll pass, man. (duncan) No offense Harold. You're just an ugly, pimply, gross, nerdy, loser. 10:15 JRO123 (harold) offense taken >.> 10:15 Heozaki Toast is on 10:15 JRO123 (harold) but yeah im not into dudes, no thanks 10:15 Pierzina (heather) DO IT ALREADY! LOSERS! Duncan and Harold have a lot of sexual tension. 10:15 Berryleaf (duncan) *shrugs his shoulders* Whatever. 10:15 JRO123 (harold) especially not duncan 10:15 Pierzina (heather) Just FREAKING DO IT! 10:15 JRO123 (harold) NO (harold) we said NO (harold) stop yelling! 10:15 ShroomstagramUser (gwen) it's not gay if you say no homo 10:15 Heozaki (tammy) Uhhh... 10:15 Berryleaf (duncan) Wow Heather not even respecting consent laws smh 10:15 Pierzina (heather) Fine, we'll see what the TEAM says when you guys are up for elimination! :) 10:16 JRO123 (harold) *gulp* Dark Knight Rebirth has left the building. 10:16 Berryleaf (Duncan) We still have plenty of free boots left. I'm not worried. *sweats* 10:16 JRO123 (harold) conf: y'know, i don't really want to cross heather... (harold) *sweating as well* 10:16 Berryleaf (Bridgette) There's no way they do it. *smiles at Scott* 10:16 JRO123 (chef) arright, duncan misses out on this one (chef) thats a damn shame (chef) -1 point for the scallywags 10:17 DegrassiFTW27 (scott) This is about to be easy 10:17 JRO123 (chef) MAX (chef) you're up next 10:17 Berryleaf (DUncan) Hey Heather Dark Knight Rebirth has entered TDRPW Headquarters. 10:17 Pierzina (heather) -_- 10:17 Dark Knight Rebirth had to restart my computer (max) *spins* 10:17 Berryleaf (duncan) If it was you that bottle spun on, I wouldn't hesitate. ;) 10:18 JRO123 hold up let me randomize real quick lol 10:18 Berryleaf (duncan) *leans back on the wall* 10:18 JRO123 i only duid duncan for that one for the meme 10:18 Heozaki ... 10:18 Pierzina (heather) Ahw, that's sweet. I wouldn't have hesitated to kick you in your balls. :) 10:18 JRO123 (chef) well, lucky you 10:18 Dark Knight Rebirth ah shit 10:18 JRO123 (chef) you get LINDSAY (chef) not bad at all 10:18 Berryleaf (duncan) :| 10:19 Dark Knight Rebirth nvm 10:19 JRO123 (harold) dang, lucky 10:19 Heozaki (jo) Kiss her 10:19 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) You should get grateful that you get to kiss one of the greatest minds of our generation (max) *kisses her with tongue, EVIL tongue* 10:19 JRO123 (chef) whew. 10:19 Rocky XXVII (Taylor) Why are you encouraging him? He's on the other team @Jo 10:19 JRO123 (chef) didnt think he had it in him 10:19 Berryleaf (lindsay) Ew...gross. 10:19 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) Atleast it wasn't Harold >.> 10:20 JRO123 (chef) alright, point goes back to the scallywags (harold) >:O 10:20 Berryleaf (duncan) Hehe. 10:20 JRO123 (chef) up next...BRIDGETTE 10:20 Heozaki (jo) Oh brother 10:20 Berryleaf (Bridgette) *spins the bottle* 10:20 JRO123 (chef) spin the damn bottle (chef) you get... (chef) ...Cody 10:21 Heozaki (jo) Oh wow 10:21 Dark Knight Rebirth (zoey) Good luck Bridgette 10:21 Berryleaf (bridgette) *shrugs* At least it's not Harold 10:21 JRO123 (chef) oh shit nvm 10:21 Berryleaf (bridgette) ? 10:21 JRO123 (chef) it actually was harold (troll) 10:21 Berryleaf (Bridgette) Seriously? 10:22 JRO123 (chef) yeah my bad 10:22 Heozaki ... 10:22 Berryleaf (Bridgette) Fine. *to herself* Pretend it's Geoff, pretend it's Geoff... 10:22 Heozaki (jo) Yeah, whatever you said 10:22 Pierzina (tom) Pretend it's Alejandro 10:22 JRO123 (harold) you dont have to do it, if you dont want (harold) like, its cool 10:22 Pierzina (heather) Or DON'T do that. 10:22 JRO123 (harold) i get it >.> 10:22 Berryleaf (bridgette) *upon hearing Tom she quickly closes her eyes and kisses Harold* 10:22 JRO123 (harold) ! (chef) POINT FOR THE SCURVY DOGS 10:23 Berryleaf (Bridgette) That was for Geoff! Heh...*blushes* 10:23 JRO123 (chef) oh boy 10:23 Rocky XXVII (Taylot) that's disgusting 10:23 Berryleaf (bridgette) *notices Tom smirking* 10:23 JRO123 (chef) its DWAYNE'S turn 10:23 Rocky XXVII (Taylor) * 10:23 JRO123 (chef) this gonna get weird 10:23 Pierzina (heather) Um, did you guys see that? I know I'm not seeing things. HE'S TAKEN YOU BEACHED WHALE! (tom) Good work, girl. You snapped. 10:23 DegrassiFTW27 (Chris Hansen suddenly appears on the boat.) 10:23 Berryleaf (Bridgette) Thanks. You made it a lot easier. 10:23 Rocky XXVII lmao 10:23 JRO123 (dwayne) this isnt illegal, right 10:24 Berryleaf (bridgette) I mean...uh...Geoff made it easier 10:24 Dark Knight Rebirth (zoey) I knew you could do it! *hugs Bridgette* 10:24 JRO123 (harold) conf: dang, that was sort of magical. Bridge might be up there on my crush list now. this is a crazy episode. 10:24 Berryleaf (bridgette) *hugs zoey back* 10:24 JRO123 (dwayne) *is visibly concerned but spins anyways* 10:25 Heozaki ... 10:25 JRO123 (dwayne) *lands on Tammy* 10:25 Dark Knight Rebirth *it lands on junior* 10:25 Rocky XXVII ._. 10:25 Heozaki JRO 's really about to do this JFC 10:25 JRO123 (dwayne) sorry, gang, dont think i can do this 10:25 Dark Knight Rebirth look on the brightside 10:25 JRO123 (dwayne) seems too...idk (dwayne) rapey? 10:25 Berryleaf (Bridgette) It's cool. We get it. 10:25 Dark Knight Rebirth atleast hijotee isn't doing this 10:26 DegrassiFTW27 this is up there with cody's loveshack 10:26 JRO123 (chef) yeah maybe i shouldntve had Dwayne on the randomizer (chef) oh well, too late now (troll) (chef) dogs miss the point on this one 10:26 Pierzina (tom) Just let ME spin already, I'm not one to pass up a good Spin The Bottle game. 10:26 Berryleaf (Tammy) My lips are magically delicious. 10:26 JRO123 (chef) sure, be my guest 10:26 Pierzina (tom) *spins wheel* 10:26 Dark Knight Rebirth her lips will make you snap crackle pop alright 10:27 JRO123 (chef) you got TAYLOR (chef) somethin tells me he wont be too into this one 10:28 Pierzina (tom) *makes out with Taylor* (tom) *sticks tongue down her throat* 10:28 Berryleaf (Bridgette) Oh wow. 10:28 Pierzina (tom) *grabs her ass* Mariapammer3317 has entered TDRPW Headquarters. 10:28 Dark Knight Rebirth lmao 10:28 Berryleaf (bridgette) OH my god. 10:28 Pierzina (tom) Okay. I'm done. 10:28 Dark Knight Rebirth now we are in M territory 10:28 Pierzina (tom) We got the point, right? 10:28 Dark Knight Rebirth (zoey) *Conf* Mike also does that 10:28 JRO123 (chef) O-O (chef) my word 10:28 Pierzina (tom) ..What? If you're gonna do a kiss you better do it RIGHT. 10:28 Dark Knight Rebirth (chris) *watching on the camera while grinning* 10:29 Rocky XXVII oh shit 10:29 Berryleaf Intern: *walks in on Chris* Uh sir? More tissues? 10:29 Rocky XXVII my bad wasnt paying attention (Taylor) Tom, I'll kiss you for the challenge, but please don't grab the ass 10:29 JRO123 (chef) well, you guys are doing better at this than i expected 10:29 Dark Knight Rebirth (chris) Yes, definitely more 10:29 Berryleaf (duncan) Can I grab the ass? *bounces eyebrows* Intern: Yes sir. *exits* 10:30 JRO123 (chef) how about we mix it up a little (chef) now whenever you land on someone, they gonna give you a dare 10:30 Dark Knight Rebirth lmao 10:30 Pierzina (heather) *crosses arms* So what was the point of the kissing shtick then? 10:30 Heozaki Welp JRO 10:30 JRO123 (chef) points will carry over 10:30 Berryleaf (Bridgette) Aw nuts. I love dares. 10:30 Rocky XXVII (Taylor) *Conf* Tom ain't a bad kisser even though I'm 99% pretty sure he's gay Mariapammer3317 has left the building. 10:31 JRO123 (chef) i mean, you could probably think of worse stuff 10:31 Pierzina (heather) I'm PRETTY sure you guys are trying to milk out any sexual content you can get from us. Have you guys no shame? 10:31 JRO123 (chef) alright, taylors up 10:31 Pierzina (heather) Don't answer. It wasn't a question. 10:31 Dark Knight Rebirth ngl I got my list ready just in case we had a challenge like this 10:31 JRO123 ^ thisll be more fun 10:31 Rocky XXVII (Taylor) again? 10:31 Berryleaf (Duncan) CONF: Oh man I got a LOT of dares in mind for rich chick. *smirks and rubs hands together* Mariapammer3317 has entered TDRPW Headquarters. 10:31 JRO123 (chef) you got DUNCAN lmaaoooo i randomized it too (chef) duncan, whatve you got 10:32 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) *conf* Hohohohohohohoohohohoho *writing list* 10:32 Berryleaf (duncan) I dare you...to give me a lap dance. 10:32 Rocky XXVII (Taylor) Hell no! 10:32 JRO123 (chef) ... 10:32 Dark Knight Rebirth lmao (max) Do it for the points 10:32 Pierzina (heather) OBJECTION! That should totally NOT be allowed. 10:32 Rocky XXVII (Taylor) No way am I laying a finger on that creep 10:32 JRO123 (chef) the point of this was to make it LESS sexual (chef) taylor, its your call 10:32 ShroomstagramUser (gwen) no way, jose 10:32 JRO123 (chef) will you do it 10:32 Dark Knight Rebirth (chris) Fucking tease 10:32 Rocky XXVII (Taylor) I will not do it! I refuse 10:33 JRO123 (chef) fair enough 10:33 Rocky XXVII (Taylor) I will however do this 10:33 JRO123 (chef) NO POINT FOR THE DOGS 10:33 Berryleaf (duncan) It's a win win. :) 10:33 Rocky XXVII (Taylor) *Kicks Duncan in the groin* 10:33 Pierzina (heather) I am not here for these repulsive sexually repressed losers trying to get some from these innocent girls under the guise of a challenge! 10:33 Berryleaf (duncan) Oof! *falls over* 10:33 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) *shaking head* 10:33 Pierzina (heather) *looks at Duncan fall over* Not bad. 10:33 Berryleaf (duncan) CONF: Yeah...she wants me. 10:33 JRO123 (chef) score is 2-0, dogs 10:34 Berryleaf (lindsay) *slurps a smoothie really loudly in Heather's ear* 10:34 Dark Knight Rebirth if only it was 6-9 10:34 JRO123 might be wrong about that correct me if i forgot one (chef) HEATHER YOURE UP (chef) SPIN 10:34 Berryleaf (lindsay) Woohoo! Yeah! Y 10:34 Pierzina (heather) *grabs Lindsay's smoothie and throws it on the ground* 10:34 Berryleaf (lindsay) *gasps* OK, that was SO uncalled for. 10:35 Pierzina (heather) Whoever I spin BETTER know their ground, or I'll make sure they go 6 ft under it. *spins wheel* 10:35 JRO123 (chef) jo. you get to think of a dare for heather (chef) man, this gonna be good 10:35 Dark Knight Rebirth (chris) ...... 10:35 Rocky XXVII atleast give us some lesbian action with this 10:35 Dark Knight Rebirth (chris) I'm gonna need more tissues already 10:36 JRO123 (chef) Jo, u got anything 10:36 Heozaki (jo) Yes 10:36 Pierzina (heather) Game on, butch. 10:37 Heozaki (jo) I dare Heather to eat a bowl of barnacles mixed with Harold's spit 10:37 JRO123 (harold) ... (harold) do i have to 10:37 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) kinky 10:37 Heozaki (jo) AND 10:37 JRO123 (chef) *punches harold in the gut, causing him to spit up into a bowl of barnacles* 10:37 Heozaki (jo) His snot 10:37 JRO123 (harold) OWWOWOWOWOwoW (harold) *doubled over in pain* (chef) you'll have to make do with this, probally some snot in there (chef) heather, you gonna do it (chef) not too many barnacles, tbh, looks bigger than it is 10:39 Pierzina (heather) Harold, if you consent to this, you won't just lose your spit or snot. 10:39 Berryleaf (duncan) Come on Heather. You don't want to lose it for the team. *snickers* 10:39 JRO123 (harold) *is on floor in pain* i didnt really have a choice....owowowowowow... 10:39 Heozaki (jo) I thought you were tough (jo) C'mon Heather 10:39 JRO123 (dwayne) man, im actually kind of glad junior isnt here for this, this is inappropriate 10:39 Berryleaf (bridgette) No kidding 10:40 Pierzina (heather) Um... if I do it, what happens? Do we win? 10:40 JRO123 (chef) well, your team has ZERO points... (chef) so this'll definitely help 10:40 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) DO IT YOU BIMBO 10:40 JRO123 (chef) but again (chef) your call (harold) i dont blame you if you dont...UGHGHGUHTUGHRUGUEH 10:41 DegrassiFTW27 (scott) This game is pretty much ours at this point 10:41 JRO123 (harold) i think i have internal bleeding 10:41 Berryleaf (lindsay) This is so gross. Can't we just have a shopping challenge or something? 10:41 JRO123 (chef) heather, imma give you one more minute Mariapammer3317 has left the building. 10:41 JRO123 (chef) DECIDE OR U GET SKIPPED Mariapammer3317 has entered TDRPW Headquarters. 10:42 Pierzina (heather) Fine. 10:42 JRO123 (chef) :O oh damn she gonna do it 10:42 Pierzina (heather) *plugs nose and downs it* 10:42 DegrassiFTW27 (scott) Can this just end already 10:42 JRO123 (chef) well. props 10:42 Pierzina (heather) *coughs* 10:42 JRO123 (chef) POINT FOR SCALLYWAGS (chef) SCOTT YOURE UP 10:42 Pierzina (heather) Y-you'll be... hearing f-from my lawyers... 10:42 Berryleaf (lindsay) Woohoo! Yeah! 10:42 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) oh goodie 10:43 JRO123 (chef) spin boy Zylothh has left the building. 10:43 DegrassiFTW27 (Scott) *sighs* .....*spins the bottle* 10:43 JRO123 (chef) ...MAX 10:43 Dark Knight Rebirth LMAO 10:43 JRO123 (chef) think of a dare 10:43 Berryleaf (lindsay) *whispers loudly to Cody* Not to be mean but she kinda deserved it. (lindsay) *whispers loudly* I hope she didn't hear that. Mariapammer3317 has left the building. 10:43 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) ........... 10:43 DegrassiFTW27 (scott) Nope 10:44 JRO123 (chef) now hang on, he hasnt said anything yet 10:44 Dark Knight Rebirth damn I'm tempted to do this 10:44 JRO123 just do whatever u have 10:44 Dark Knight Rebirth alright then you said it not me 10:44 JRO123 llong as its not too like rapey the kissing is the cap for how weird it can get 10:45 DegrassiFTW27 wasnt this a strictly kiss challenge like a minute ago im lost 10:45 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) I dare you to revive junior for our good buddy Dwayne (troll) 10:45 JRO123 (chef) max, thats IMPOSSIBLE (chef) ...not bad. >:) 10:45 DegrassiFTW27 (scott) Uh..... 10:46 Pierzina (tammy) *I* could do it! 10:46 DegrassiFTW27 (scott) Be back in a second..... 10:46 JRO123 (chef) ... (chef) ok. 10:46 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) ..... 10:46 JRO123 (chef) whats he gonna do :O (dwayne) can we leave my son out of this Mariapammer3317 has entered TDRPW Headquarters. 10:47 DegrassiFTW27 (scott) *returns with a mop in hand, placing a baseball cap over it for a make-shift "Junior" * .....Dwayne, close enough right? 10:47 JRO123 (dwayne) uh...well, it does look a fair bit like him (chef) GOOD ENOUGH 10:47 Berryleaf (lindsay) *accidentally knocks it over* 10:47 JRO123 (chef) DOGS GET ANOTHER POINT, 3-1 10:47 Berryleaf (lindsay) Oh no! I killed him! :( 10:47 Pierzina (heather) SERIOUSLY?! Step it UP ALREADY! 10:47 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) THIS IS AN OUTRAGE!!!!!!!! *shakes fist* (max) *boulder crushes him* 10:48 JRO123 (chef) JO (chef) SPIN 10:48 Heozaki (jo) *spins* Mariapammer3317 has left the building. 10:48 JRO123 (harold) no worries, team, im desperate enough to do just about anything B) (chef) HAROLD (chef) dare jo (harold) oh, gee, idk (harold) hadnt thought of one 10:49 Berryleaf (duncan) Dare her to give me a lap dance, man. 10:49 Pierzina (heather) If you don't get us a point I'm gonna beat you like the redneck stepchild you are. 10:49 JRO123 (harold) what do you guys think 10:49 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) Force him to become a woman 10:49 JRO123 lmao 10:49 Berryleaf (lindsay) ooh! I second that! 10:49 JRO123 (harold) man, i dont want to be too mean, i mean she is a lady after all 10:50 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) ...... 10:50 JRO123 (harold) gotta have that chivalry 10:50 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) You got friendzoned alot didn't you? 10:50 JRO123 (harold) ... (harold) NO (harold) jo i dare you to give max a wedgie >.> 10:51 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) Oh you little *gets wedgied* AHHHGH 10:51 JRO123 (chef) POINT TO DOGS 10:51 Berryleaf (Bridgette) Awesome! 10:51 JRO123 (chef) now, scallywags can still catch up now 10:51 Pierzina (heather) SERIOUSLY?! (tom) There is no way they're catching up. 10:51 JRO123 (chef) CODY 10:51 Berryleaf (duncan) I doubt it. 10:51 JRO123 (chef) spin whoever's subbing him ig 10:52 DegrassiFTW27 at this point scallywags can't mathematically even win can they 10:52 Berryleaf (Cody) *spins the bottle* 10:52 JRO123 they can most of em havent gone (chef) you got SCOTT 10:52 Berryleaf (Cody) Dare me to kiss Gwen? Please? 10:53 JRO123 (chef) damn thats sad 10:53 Berryleaf (duncan) Man, some people. 10:53 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) I'll tell yah 10:53 JRO123 (chef) scott what've you got 10:53 ShroomstagramUser (gwen) What do I have to do? 10:54 Pierzina (heather) Shut up and look ugly, which thankfully you've been doing most of the episode. :) 10:54 ShroomstagramUser (gwen) *under her breath* shut up, heather 10:54 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) Some better than others >.> 10:54 JRO123 (chef) well, guess we can do the kiss gwen one if scott got nothin Mariapammer3317 has entered TDRPW Headquarters. 10:54 JRO123 (chef) last chance, boi lel pier u can just send me ur vote if u wanna go to bed btw both ur chars went 10:55 Berryleaf (Cody) ... 10:55 JRO123 (chef) alright, your dare is to kiss gwen, i guess. 10:55 Pierzina nah i can stay up a bit longer 10:56 JRO123 this went a bit long 10:56 Berryleaf (cody) Booyah! 10:57 JRO123 (chef) DO IT BOY 10:57 ShroomstagramUser (gwen) better than duncan, but don't get used to it 10:57 Berryleaf (cody) So uh, first, a piece. *pulls out a paper from his pocket* Ever since I met you I was awestruck. Your eyes, like black pools of licorice. Your hair, as dark as a raven's wing. And something about your scent just drew me closer every day. 10:57 JRO123 (chef) *facepalms* (chef) jfc 10:57 ShroomstagramUser (gwen) just get it over with, Cody. 10:58 Berryleaf (Cody) Okay, okay. *leans in and kisses Gwen* 10:58 JRO123 lel cody being in character af 10:58 Pierzina (heather) Disgusting. 10:58 JRO123 (chef) SCALLYWAG'S POINT, 4-2 10:58 Pierzina (heather) Well, at least we got a point. 10:58 JRO123 (chef) ZOEY'S UP (chef) SPIN 10:58 Berryleaf (cody) *cheers* YES! (Cody) CONF: Now this is something to write home about! 10:58 Dark Knight Rebirth (zoey) *spins* 10:58 JRO123 (chef) GWEN (chef) DARE 10:59 ShroomstagramUser (gwen) *conf* Not that I like Cody or anything, but I'd prefer him over Duncan anyday who do I dare? 10:59 JRO123 zoey (chef) think of one, we're crunched for time here (chef) scallywags can still come back 11:00 ShroomstagramUser (gwen) I dare you to drink dirty fishwater 11:00 Dark Knight Rebirth (zoey) ..............................Fine 11:00 ShroomstagramUser (gwen) *mutters* sorry zoey 11:01 JRO123 (chef) *presents bowl that is brown AF* 11:01 Dark Knight Rebirth that must be junior 11:01 JRO123 (chef) *there is a live angler fish in there* (chef) DRINKDMKDNEKNDEKND 11:01 Pierzina (heather) Be CAREFUL, Zoey. Might be more than just fish in there. :) 11:01 Dark Knight Rebirth (zoey) *sips slowly but accidentally chokes on the angler fish bulb* 11:02 JRO123 (dwayne) *gives heimlich* (chef) what a shame (chef) zoey was unable to drink it (chef) NO POINT 11:02 Dark Knight Rebirth (zoey) Sorry guys 11:02 Pierzina (tom) Weak. 11:02 Dark Knight Rebirth (zoey) *conf* *barfs* 11:03 JRO123 (chef) GWEN'S SPIN (chef) getting down to the wire here 11:04 ShroomstagramUser (gwen) *conf* I feel bad for making Zoey do that, I really do. (gwen) *spins* 11:04 JRO123 (chef) YOU GET....ZOEY. (chef) lol, ironic 11:04 Dark Knight Rebirth lmao 11:04 JRO123 (chef) Zoey. how you gonna get her back. 11:04 ShroomstagramUser (gwen) What are the odds. -_- 11:04 Dark Knight Rebirth I'll make it for both of us (zoey) Confess your true feelings to Duncan 11:05 JRO123 (chef) :O Mariapammer3317 has left the building. 11:05 JRO123 (harold) :O (chef) DAMN 11:05 Pierzina (heather) Gee, this won't be cliche. 11:05 JRO123 (chef) *gets out bucket of popcorn* 11:06 Berryleaf (duncan) Well Gwen? 11:06 JRO123 (chef) CONFESS ALREADY 11:06 Berryleaf (duncan) I'm waiting. Mariapammer3317 has entered TDRPW Headquarters. 11:07 JRO123 (chef) only one more after this...to make things interesting, i'll make this one be worth DOUBLE (chef) give the scallywags a chance to win Mariapammer3317 has left the building. 11:08 JRO123 (chef) GWEN 11:08 ShroomstagramUser (gwen) Look, at first, I thought we worked well together, as a couple, but then all-stars happened, and I was in a bad spot with everyone. I already made it up to Courtney, but I'm not sure how to approach you. I still don't want back in a relationship, but maybe we could work things out as friends? 11:08 Pierzina (heather) gwen if you lose this point your moms a hoe 11:08 JRO123 (harold) ... 11:08 ShroomstagramUser I was typing you fucker jesus 11:08 Dark Knight Rebirth lmao 11:08 Berryleaf (duncan) Uh... (Duncan) Wow, that's...a lot to think about. (duncan) ... 11:09 JRO123 (chef) huh. how about that 11:09 Berryleaf (duncan) CONF: Maybe...maybe I was wrong? 11:09 JRO123 (chef) TIEBREAKER TIME 11:09 ShroomstagramUser (gwen) I don't hate you, really, but a relationship isn't really my cup of tea, if that makes sense. 11:09 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) Could get any girl on the show he says 11:09 JRO123 (chef) Tammy, you get final spin (chef) thats right 11:10 Heozaki (tammy) *spins* 11:10 JRO123 (chef) TAMMY PLAYED BY HEO ZAKI gets this final spin, cuz he loved this challenge so much (troll) (chef) TOM (chef) DARE (chef) they counting on you, boi 11:10 Berryleaf (Duncan) No man...I get it. 11:11 Pierzina (tom) Eat my ass. 11:11 JRO123 (harold) conf: dang, did gwen just get through to duncan? never thought id see the day Duncan would understand anything. other than being a jerk, i guess 11:11 Pierzina kidding 11:11 JRO123 lelelel 11:11 Pierzina that line doesn't count 11:12 JRO123 last one bois sorry this went long 11:12 Pierzina (tom) Hm. Admit you're not a real valkyrie. 11:12 JRO123 (chef) :O 11:12 Pierzina (heather) >:O 11:12 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) Welp. 11:12 JRO123 (harold) foul play, thats hitting below the belt (harold) gosh 11:12 Heozaki (tammy) HOW DARE YOU?! (tammy) I AM ONE, A LEVEL 999 11:12 Dark Knight Rebirth (chris) This challenge made me feel good under the belt 11:12 JRO123 (harold) come on, tammy...we're all counting on you (harold) it doesnt have to mean anything, just say it 11:13 Heozaki (tammy) No I refuse 11:13 JRO123 (harold) dude we're gonna loose if you dont 11:13 Heozaki (tammy) Who cares?! 11:13 JRO123 (chef) ...Tammy. is this your final answer 11:13 Heozaki (tammy) Yes 11:13 JRO123 (chef) ...very well (chef) THE SCURVY DOGS ARE OUR WINNERS 11:14 Pierzina (tom) *smirks* 11:14 JRO123 (chef) scallywags, get to voting 11:14 Heozaki (jo) 11:14 Pierzina (heather) UGH! 11:14 Heozaki Woo Alright I got the forms ready 11:14 Pierzina (heather) Damn it! 11:14 JRO123 (harold) ... (harold) i am dissapoint 11:15 Heozaki https://goo.gl/forms/HVO0Xxrq990Cemj52 Vote 11:16 JRO123 how many u got 11:16 ShroomstagramUser put mine in 11:16 Dark Knight Rebirth done 11:18 JRO123 i think only me, dark, anti hero, heo , berry, pier vote grass doesnt have one on the team (chef) ALRIGHT SCALLYWAGS LIE UP *line (chef) y'all had the chance to come back today, you blew it (chef) damn shame, damn shame (chef) anyways, fish go to...HEATHER (chef) LINDSAY (chef) CODY (chef) GWEN (chef) DUNCAN (chef) MAX (chef) which leaves...harold and tammy 11:20 Pierzina (heather) *crosses arms* 11:20 JRO123 (chef) BOTH OF YOU MOUTH BREATHIN NERDS MAKE ME SICK 11:20 Berryleaf (Duncan) *raises eyebrow* 11:20 JRO123 (chef) last challenge, both of you did well, idk what happened here (chef) tammy, you obviously blew it (chef) Harold, nobody likes you in general (harold) ;( 11:21 Heozaki (tammy) I WILL NEVER LOSE 11:21 JRO123 (chef) but...the one of you who is safe is... (chef) . (chef) . (chef) . (chef) HAROLD (chef) Tammy, walk the plank 11:21 Heozaki (tammy) Fine Mariapammer3317 has entered TDRPW Headquarters. 11:22 Heozaki (tammy) You guys lost a valuable asset! 11:22 JRO123 (harold) ASSet xD 11:22 Pierzina (heather) You were cool when you were worshipping me. Next time stick to that gig instead of LOSING the challenge! 11:22 JRO123 (harold) point taken 11:22 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) Finally getting rid of some fodder 11:22 JRO123 (chef) *shoves tammy off the boat* (chef) THATS ALL SHE WROTE, FOLKS (chef) tune in next time! (chef) ON TOTAL 11:23 ShroomstagramUser Tammy was boring, tbh 11:23 JRO123 (chef) DRAMA (chef) 7 SEAS END------ Mariapammer3317 has left the building. 11:23 JRO123 eh decent ep, went too long 11:23 Berryleaf yeah good boot though 11:23 JRO123 heo didnt like the kissing thing and i wasnt crazy about it either i think the dares were better 11:23 Heozaki nearly an hour and a half lol JRO What were you thinking? 11:23 JRO123 ye thats rly my bad i thought itd go quicker i was almost as dumb as the time you voted junior >.>